Oceanic Industries
Oceanic Industries was a fictional floating war factory of Shadow Ocean, that was constructed during the Post-war weeks at the end of the Moderation War in 2016. The factory was once a local clan hang out section, in order to do Modding for new type of vehicles, animations and equipment, before it turned into a war factory, when the Clan Crisis was unleashed on Xbox Live. Oceanic Industries, was one of the major key industries of Shadow Ocean during the Clan Crisis, which served as a major importance to the development and recoding of Shadow Ocean ground based vehicles. The factory was attacked and destroyed once, during the opening of the Clan Crisis, but was reconstructed to its formal state hours after, however the fate of the factory including the designs and modding softwares stored in it after the Clan Crisis ended on January 5th, 2018, remains unknown. ''History Sectors The interior of Oceanic Industries, is divided into 5 separate sectors, that provide a significant importance to the Industry, which allowed Moderators to feed the floating factory, with more and more Software Ideas, so that the war efforts of Shadow Ocean could be fueled up, while at the same time allowing the vehicles of Shadow Ocean to teleport from the Warp Hall. Containing a second floor, the Industry's main lounge, plus briefing and planning stages are located on the second level where CLan members could rest and discuss things with other clan members, while at the same time discussing plans for future attacks or modding softwares for the clans coding on advancements in modding technology in the history of both Xbox Live, and Halo franchise. 'Vehicle Port' Located as the main section of Oceanic Industries, the Vehicle Port was the main storage and hanger for ground based vehicles which several Covenant based vehicles from Ghosts, Revenants, and Wraiths were stored, after coding or re-development. Many of the vehicles in the Port are redesigned versions of the normal old models from Halo's 2-4, but with the use of specially designed softwares, they are known to be thirty times stronger and more armored than that of their video game coding design since the beginning of the Halo franchise in 2001. Having to be installed with the ability to jump from game to game, the vehicles of Shadow Ocean including anything ground related was stationed here at Oceanic Industries, while most of the spartan and elite side of Shadow Ocean was based in Sandbox. The Vehicle port is set to look like a large atrium that connects from multiple sections of the factory, with the Banshee Hanger being on the right, the Warp Hall being straight ahead, and platform leadinG to the Lounge area to the left along with a corridor that leads to the armory. The atrium is known to be filled with 52 vehicles, of Covenant origin, where the smaller to medium sized vehicles were left on the right side, leading up to the entrance of the Banshee Hanger, while the heavy vehicles of the Wraith's were located inside hangers on the left located on both sides which lead to the Warp Hall located just behind them. The section is fitted with a large atrium glass window that makes up most of the wall on the right side of the Atrium, and is also known to be the only room on the second floor, besides the Lounge area to have a window section. 'Banshee Hanger' Located on the right side of the Factory, the Banshee Hanger is the main hanger for 8 Banshees, where pilots of Shadow Ocean would take to the skies, for either patrol or scouting base purposes. Unlike the other Banshees of Shadow Ocean, the Banshees of Oceanic Industries were only designed for patrol purposes, and not for frontline warfare, as it was discovered when the factory was attacked by the Blades of the Phoenix during the early weeks of the Clan Crisis, that they didn't stand much of a chance against falcons. The Hanger is described to be a large auditorium room, fitted with 2 Ramps and light signals on the hanger ceilings in which helps divert the Banshees into the sky, without crashing or causing too much damage. The hangar entrance borders the main Vehicle Port, and is guarded by 2 specially designed redevelopment plasma cannons, while a single platform stands outside the walls of the hanger that is armed with 2 Shade Turrets, which guard the Hangers outside landing. 'Armory' The Armory section of the factory is located under the Lounge area, of the Industry, in the main corridors that border both the Vehicle Port and Warp Hall. In the armory, the firearms of Shadow Ocean are designed with specialized software with the use of shooting through walls, killing players in one hit, and more ammo capacity. The guns located within the shelves and walls of the armory are known to be a mixture of Halo 3, 2, an 4 Covenant based guns, including a Human Sniper rifle from both its original game origin of Halo Reach, and the Masterchief collection in Halo 2 Anniversary version. The armory also consists of Storm rifles close to the Plasma Repeaters and, and Incineration Cannons that is just on the other side of the Halo 3 and 2 based Covenant Carbines on the wall. To the right of the armory, Carbines from Halos 2 and 5 are shown, these guns are mostly used in Shadow Ocean's war against Halo reach clans, due to their game coding being much more advanced and more powerful then that of a Needle Rifle. The armory is discovered to be a box section located on the corner of the wall, where several shelves and display areas are located to help clan members Identify each gun for those that he or she wants for war based purposes while either providing guard duty in the factory, or fighting on the front lines in other Halo games, besides Reach. The firearms that are sent to Oceanic Industries are re-developed and re-modded from several Halo games before being transferred to factory for frontline or guarding purposes. 'Lounge/Briefing Area' Located on the second floor of the factory, the Lounge area is described to be Shadow Ocean's main hang out spot and planning section. Having to border with the Briefing section, the Lounge are is described as a large wide open space with designs and posters, that is used to entertain clan members, while an outside window reveals parts of the Factory's exterior parts, including a great view of the oceans of Forgeworld down below. In the lounge players are able to either make conversation or use when they are AFK, in order to do something important in the real world and not in the video game. Just to the right of the lounge area, comes the briefing area, which is also known to be the same part of the Lounge area, just fitted with maps, and specially modded TV screens which could tell a clan members history and how long he or she was fighting with Shadow Ocean. The briefing stage serves as not just a spot where missions are discussed alongside battle plans, but is also a main spot where moderators could come up with ideas of new software and equipment for Shadow Ocean. The Briefing stage also serves as a recruitment stage for new players of Halo Reach who wished to join Shadow Ocean, before the Clan Crisis. 'Warp Hall' The Warp Hall located just in front of the Vehicle Port, is the main hall where all ground vehicles from the Port section of the factory, would advance through to teleport to other servers with the use of specially designed software that allows players of Shadow OCean to break a tunnel through the Xbox Live Network to advance to other Reach maps or Halo games as far as Halo 5. The corridor of the Warp hall, is set to be described as a large hall, with two teleporters located at the end in front of a Shadow Ocean emblem on the wall, with 2 TV screens looking down on the ground section of the corridor walls. In the front of the hall leading from the Vehicle Port, lay roughly 2 Shadow Ocean Ghosts, and 3 Revenants. Both vehicles are located on the right and left sides of the Corridor that borders the Vehicle Port. These vehicles are not meant or coded for frontline warfare, instead they are modded and installed for patrol or scouting purposes, which is explained and understood on why they are located inside the warp hall instead of in the vehicle port, where every other Ghost and Revenant is modded with reinforced armor and heavy fire power for frontline purposes. The Warp Hall is also bordered by the main corridor which leads to the Armory to the left side of the hallway, and is best known to have an advanced doorway which shuts everytime vehicles in Oceanic Industries would enter and warp out of Halo Reach into another Halo game. Defenses Trivia'' Category:Servers Category:Halo Reach Maps Category:Halo Universe Servers Category:Shadow Ocean map Servers Category:Shadow Ocean Home Servers Category:First Oceanic Baniard War Era Category:Clan Crisis Era